The present disclosure relates to the analysis and evaluation of a user's speech delivery and in some aspects to providing recommendations for improving the user's speech delivery.
Speech delivery falls somewhere between art and science. An individual that aspires to become a great speaker will often seek out ways to become better at delivering a speech. For example, some individuals will read books about speech delivery, read well-known speeches, or look to other similar sources for inspiration or instruction on how to deliver a better speech.
Since dozens of factors may affect an individual's speech delivery, it may be difficult to determine which factors need the most improvement. Becoming a good speaker and giving a well received speech comes with a lot of practice and the need for feedback. There are several impediments to receiving sufficient feedback in order to make the necessary improvements. For example, a fear of public speaking can impede the ability to do a self-evaluation. Audience members or other people can evaluate a speaker and provide feedback, but human evaluators are naturally only able to focus on a few criteria at a time perhaps only giving a general impression with one or two suggested areas of improvement.